


Ради общего блага

by Paranoiya, teamharrydore



Series: ЗФБ-2020 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Гарри пытается примириться с новыми фактами из жизни Альбуса, и в этом ему помогает совершенно неожиданная встреча.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: ЗФБ-2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699
Kudos: 3





	Ради общего блага

**Author's Note:**

> возможный OOC персонажей. События текста разворачиваются аккурат после прочтения книги Скитер в 7 части, но до появления патронуса Снейпа и возвращения Рона. Авторский хэдканон относительно причин превращений брауни.  
> В тексте использованы несколько изменённые цитаты из перевода Росмэн, они выделены курсивом.

_— Он любил тебя, — шепчет Гермиона. — Любил, я знаю._

_Гарри роняет руки._

_— Не знаю, Гермиона, кого он любил, только не меня. Это не любовь, если он бросил меня в такой жуткой каше. Чёрт, да он с Геллертом Гриндельвальдом был откровеннее, чем со мной!_

Был. Больше не будет. У Гарри нет шансов узнать правду. Как всегда, впрочем. Было ли хоть что-то, что он знал наверняка? Честно говоря, Гарри до сих пор не знает, кто он — то ли герой, то ли придурок. Он знает только то, что он не трус, но тогда почему же ему сейчас так трудно подобрать книгу и взглянуть фактам в лицо? 

_Он ненавидит себя за то, что ему так хочется, чтобы её слова были правдой, чтобы Дамблдору в самом деле было на него не совсем наплевать._

***

Ночь не приносит облегчения. Он словно снова возвращается на пятый курс, когда каждая ночь была похожа на болезненный водоворот из бреда и страха. Ветер завывает за тонкими стенками палатки, и Гарри чудится, что кто-то зовёт его по имени. Он так и не может понять, чей это голос: Сириуса, который зовёт с той стороны, Тома, который решил опять добраться до него через сны, или... Гарри просыпается затемно и решает не думать об этом "или".

Гермиона перекидывает их в королевский лес Дин — сто десять квадратных километров сосен, буков и дубов, если Гарри, конечно, правильно помнит маггловские уроки географии Великобритании. Ветра здесь почти нет, но снег то валит часами, то перестаёт. До побережья несколько десятков километров, и холод пробирает до костей, отчего они с Гермионой жмутся друг к другу. Но чем теплее им становится, тем напряжённее становится тишина между ними. Гарри знает, что она хочет сказать. Но он не готов к этому разговору. Не сегодня, не сейчас.

— Я прогуляюсь, — хрипло говорит он, вставая.

Гермиона только кивает, протягивая Гарри свою волшебную палочку. И от такого простого жеста мысли замыкает по привычному кругу: палочка, медальон, Рон, Годрикова Впадина, Нагайна, книга, Гриндельвальд, Альбус. Альбус, Альбус, Альбус! Блядь! Сука!

Гарри вылетает из палатки как ошпаренный. Снег забирается за шиворот, но он слишком разгневан, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

***

Он приходит в себя на какой-то заснеженной поляне — сестре-близняшке той, на которой стоит их палатка. У Гарри нет ни малейшего представления, где он и как вернуться обратно. "Ну и к чёрту", — думает он. К чёрту всё. Может быть, это его предназначение? Его — Гарри — семнадцатилетнего паренька из Литтл-Уингинга. Потеряться и замёрзнуть насмерть в королевском лесу, где бродят толпы туристов.

Гарри смеётся. Иррационально. Истерически. Захлёбываясь воздухом, до слёз в уголках глаз. 

— Вот это был бы поворот, — говорит он в пустоту мёртвого зимнего леса.

В глазах всё расплывается, и Гарри снимает очки, чтобы проморгаться. А когда зрение наконец возвращается, перед ним опять стоит Альбус.

В первое мгновение он решает, что это игра его доведённого до грани рассудка. Результат бессонницы и стресса. Но этот Альбус слишком реальный, чтобы быть плодом его воспаленного сознания.

— Дамблдор? — на пробу зовёт Гарри.

Никакого результата — Альбус продолжает смотреть на него, стоя чуть поодаль. Смотреть сквозь свои очки-половинки и молчать. Гарри почему-то становится жутковато. А потом Альбуса обнимают со спины крепкие мужские руки, и всё встаёт на свои места. 

Вместе со счастливой улыбкой Дамблдора на Гарри снисходит понимание, что же перед ним. Вместе с чужим поцелуем, от которого он не может оторвать взгляда, наказывает отвращение и злость. Ревность. Страх. Оцепенение. 

Гарри бессильно сжимает кулаки, смотря как молодой Геллерт Гриндельвальд целует его Альбуса.

Что же, с чувством юмора у судьбы всё в порядке. Его палочка сломана, его боггарт превратился в директора, который любит второго тёмного мага столетия, а сам он застрял где-то в королевском лесу. 

Откуда-то сбоку раздаётся треск веток и хруст снега, и на поляну практически выбегает Гермиона. Она тяжело дышит, от неё так и валит густой пар, клубящийся в стылом воздухе. Боггарт тут же принимает новую форму. Теперь вместо двух страстно сплетённых фигур — всего одна. Это Рон, окровавленный и синюшный. Что же, оказывается, у них у всех изменились приоритеты. Гермионе требуется всего секунда, чтобы выхватить палочку и прокричать:

— Ридикулус!

Но "Рон" не превращается ни во что смешное: только встаёт и скалится выбитыми зубами. 

— Ридикулус! 

Без толку. Боггарт уже в нескольких шагах от Гермионы. Гарри подбегает к подруге, выхватывает палочку и не раздумывая кричит:

— Редукто!

"Рон" разлетается на куски, которые тают в воздухе. Гермиона без лишних сомнений хватает Гарри за руку и тянет его за собой. Через несколько шагов они уже срываются на бег. Гарри боится обернуться до самой палатки.

***

— Что это было? — спрашивает он где-то минут через тридцать после того, как они забежали в палатку.

Гермиона всё это время просидела в обнимку со своей сумочкой: она то доставала книги, то призывала пергаментные свитки, а один раз даже вытащила подозрительную шкатулку размером с маленький чемодан.

— Сюда оно всё равно не проберётся. — Гермиона отмахивается от Гарри, бегло водя пальцами по строчкам какого-то древнего фолианта. 

— Это должно меня успокоить?

Она наконец отрывает взгляд от пожелтевшей страницы и смотрит Гарри прямо в глаза. 

— Дай мне ещё немного времени, и я придумаю, как с этим разобраться.

Гарри хмыкает, но знает, что спорить с ней бесполезно. Он ложится на кровать и, укрывшись тонким одеялом, закрывает глаза. На улице опять идёт снег. Гарри снится, как он снова и снова ловит снитч и падает вниз.

***

Когда Гермиона будит его на улице уже темно.

— Возьми их, — говорит она, всовывая ему в руки пару грязных носков. 

— Носки? Это же не Добби, — начинает было Гарри, но Гермиона обрывает его на полуслове:

— Я уверена, что они сработают.

— Так же, как и волос с мантии Миллисенты Булстроуд? 

Гарри знает, что это запрещенный приём, но в голове словно что-то щёлкает. Может быть, это медальон, а может, злость на самого себя. 

Гермиона только фыркает и выходит из палатки. Гарри ничего не остаётся, как выйти вслед.

***

"Рон" появляется перед ними, едва они успевают выйти за контур охранного круга. В скудном свете волшебного огонька, наколдованного Гермионой, он выглядит ещё более жутким, чем днём. Снег под его ногами противно поскрипывает, словно тело у боггарта настоящее, а не фантомное. Гарри невольно ёжится.

— На счёт три кидай их прямо в него. Раз. 

Гарри достаёт носки из кармана джинсов.

— Два.

Гермиона делает пару шагов в сторону, создавая между собой и Гарри некое подобие угла атаки.

— Три! 

Гарри замахивается и бросает в "Рона" скомканными носками. Гермиона в этот же миг выкрикивает: "Ридикулус!" Боггарт не меняется, только ловит зачем-то носки и замирает. Через секунду на лице "Рона" появляется обиженная гримаса, и из трупа он превращается в обычного "Рона", одетого в мантию фаната "Пушек Педдл". В руках у него, кажется, носки с "Холихедскими Гарпиями". "Рон" издаёт печальный вздох, взрывается с тихим "пуф", а потом Гарри успевает заметить на месте лопнувшего боггарта маленького человечка с длинными тёмными волосами. 

— Вот и отлично, — говорит Гермиона, разворачивается на каблуках и уходит обратно в сторону палатки. 

Гарри кивает сам себе, выдыхает и снова идёт вслед за подругой.

— Так что это было? — спрашивает Поттер, нагоняя Гермиону на полпути.

— Брауни, Гарри.

— Что, прости?

— Брауни. Домашние духи Шотландии. Они живут рядом с магглами и помогают им по ночам заканчивать дела. Обычно их подкармливали молоком, но никогда не пытались оставить вещи. Подарить брауни вещь — значит смертельно его оскорбить.

— Но мы же на самом юге Уэльса! 

— А где им ещё оставалось жить? Только тут, в тысячелетнем лесу, где почти нет людей. 

— Их изгоняли? — с пониманием спрашивает Гарри.

— Скорее выживали. Когда в лесах, где обитали брауни, появлялось слишком много людей, они объединялись с феями, пикси и даже эльфами. Но если и это не помогало, некоторые брауни превращались в...

— Боггартов, — заканчивает за Гермиону Гарри. 

— Они сдерживали людей от немедленного разорения леса. Судя по тем заметкам, что я нашла в "Преданиях Британии", даже пары боггартов хватало, чтобы дать остальным достаточно времени на переселение в более защищённый лес. Они жертвовали собой ради общего блага.

_Говорят, даже над входом в Нурменгард была надпись: "Ради общего блага"._

Может быть, путь Гарри — семнадцатилетнего паренька из Литтл-Уингинга — действительно в том, чтобы ночевать в палатке в королевском лесу Дин. Но путь Гарри — Мальчика-который-выжил — точно не в этом. 

Если даже Дамблдор пожертвовал собой "ради общего блага", то кто он, чтобы сопротивляться судьбе?

У входа в палатку Гермиона мешкает, пытаясь наколдовать себе стул. Гарри кладёт ей ладонь на плечо и качает головой:

— Ложись спать. Ты достаточно на сегодня наколдовала. Я подежурю.

Гермиона грустно ему улыбается, но уходит внутрь. 

_Гарри подтаскивает ко входу в палатку старую диванную подушку и усаживается на неё. Он натягивает на себя все свои свитера и всё равно дрожит от холода. Тьма сгущается час за часом и становится наконец совсем непроглядной._

_Вокруг стоит такая глубокая бархатная чернота, словно он застрял в перемещении, не закончив аппарацию. Гарри подносит к лицу руку, пытаясь разглядеть свои пальцы; тут всё и начинается._

_Прямо перед ним между деревьями мигает яркий серебристый свет..._


End file.
